Explosion Inducement
The ability to cause explosions. Sub-power of Explosion Manipulation and Volatile Constructs. Also Called *Detonation *Explosion Creation/Generation/Induction *Induced Explosion Capabilities The user can cause an explosion of any scale, with varying effects ranging from stunning to total annihilation. Applications *Burst *Concussive Force *Jet Propulsion Variations *'Absolute Explosion': Cause explosions that can destroy anything/everything. *'Atomic Dissociation': through the catastrophic destabilization of atomic/molecular covalent bonds. *'Ballistic Scream': release sound that can shatter, crumble and explode objects. *'Biological Explosion': Cause biological life to explode *'Combustion Inducement': Causes an explosion of flames. *'Energy Combustion': Cause explosions of pure energy. *'Explosive Breath' *'Explosive Identification' *'Explosion Touch' *'Explosion Transformation' *'Implosion Inducement' *'Internal Energy Combustion': Cause an explosion by pressurizing the energy within a person or object to cause it to explode. *'Kinetic Charging': convert the potential energy in molecules into kinetic energy causing explosions on contact. *'Magma Combustion': Create explosions out of lava or that sends out lava. *'Molecular Combustion': Speed molecules to the point of exploding. *'Pressure Combustion': Increase pressure to the point of an explosion. *'Nuclear Explosion Inducement': Causes a nuclear explosion. *[[Repetitive Detonation|'Repetitive Detonation']] *'Self-Detonation': Causes oneself to explode. *'Sonic Combustion': Cause explosions by expanding sound-waves in an object. *'Supernova Combustion': Explode stars. *'Water Combustion/Hydroplosion:' Causes explosions made out of water. Associations *Explosion Manipulation *Telekinesis *Volatile Constructs Limitations *May not be able to control the size of the explosion. *May be limited to a certain type of explosion. *Weak against Explosive Negation. *The user may be vulnerable to their own explosions Known Users Known Objects *Explosion Sword (Rave Master) *Explosive Tags (Naruto) *Seeker Rifle (Singularity) Gallery File:Graviton_Bombing.png|Hatsuya Kaitabi (A Certain Scientific Railgun) accelerating gravitons to cause aluminum objects to explode. File:Mitachi_Kanon.png|Kanon Mitachi (Alive: The Final Evolution) using sound waves to detonate metal. File:Explosive_Bambietta.jpg|Bambietta (Bleach) turning things her reishi hits into a bomb. File:Irisdescent_Explosive_Flame_of_Hell_Asmodeus.jpg|Rei Ogami (Code:Breaker) using the Iridescence Explosive Flame of Hell: Asmodeus to create very powerful explosions. File:Jackal_Blows_Up_Magic_Council_HQ.png|Jackal's (Fairy Tail) explosions from his Bomb Curse are so powerful they can kill everyone caught in them. File:Kimblee's alchemy.jpg|Solf J. Kimblee's (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) alchemy allows him to turn anything into a bomb, even humans. File:Shifu_using_Five-Fingered_Blast_Punch.png|Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) using the Five-Fingered Blast Punch to detonate whatever he punches. File:Explosion_Release_Landmine_Fist.png|Gari (Naruto) using Explosion Release: Landmine Fist to detonate whatever he punches. File:Zakuro_Manipulating_Gunpowder.png|Zakuro (Ninja Scroll) can remotely detonate the gunpowder she manipulates, even after implanting them into living beings, causing extremely powerful explosions. File:Nappa_using_Volcano_Explosion.png|Nappa (Dragon Ball) using Volcano Explosion to disrupt the planet's geomagnetic field, creating a massive atomic explosion. File:Bomu_Bomu_no_Mi.png|Mr. 5 (One Piece) can cause any part of his body, as well as his secretions and breath, to explode, thanks to him eating the Bomb-Bomb Fruit. File:Pamu_Pamu_no_Mi.png|Gladius (One Piece) can cause any inorganic material he touches to rupture and explode with his Pop-Pop Fruit. Guila.gif|Guila (The Seven Deadly Sins) can create explosions. Nostalgia Critic_Sparky Sparky Boom Man.png|After being hit with weird sciencey-beams from a meteorite, Nostalgia Critic (Channel Awesome) was granted the power to create explosions at will, taking on the superhero name "Sparky-Sparky-Boom Man." Aoi p.jpg|Aoi Fukasaku (Coppelion) generates an explosion that destroys an aircraft. Mana_p.jpg|Mana Tsuburaya (Coppelion), floating away before creating a huge explosion. Solar Flare (power).jpg|Using the Super Flare, Superman (DC Comics) releases all of the solar energy stored within his cells at once, creating a solar explosion powerful enough to incinerate everything within a quarter mile radius. Segata Judo Throw.gif|Segata Sanshiro (Sega) performs a judo throw that causes his opponent to explode twice upon hitting the ground. ChaosBlastShadowtheHedgehogIntro.png|Using Chaos Blast, Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) unleashes a large explosion of Chaos energy. Brain-from-planet-arous.jpg|Gor (The Brain from Planet Arous) could cause a whole city to explode just by thinking about it Sticker Freak H.png|Sticker Freak (Valkyrie Crusade) can induce explosions using her explosive stickers. Bombarda_POA_2.gif|Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) using the Bombarda charm to create an explosion to blast open a sealed door. -bombarda-maxima.gif|Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter) using the Bombarda Maxima charm to to provoke a large, violent explosion capable of demolishing an entire wall. Rolan of the Chess Pieces.jpg|Most of Rolan’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM cause explosions. Burst Up.GIF|Guardian ÄRM, Á Bao A Qu (Marchen Awakens Romance) has the power to imprison opponents in a ball and when its master Alviss gives the order "burst up" Á Bao A Qu will detonate the ball along with the person inside it. Radomu.gif|Zofis and Koko (Zatch Bell) are one of the 100 Mamodo teams fighting to become king. Zofis’ power is explosions. Katsuki Bakugou My Hero Academia Superhero Costume.png|Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "Explosion", allowing him to ignite the nitroglycerin-like sweat from his hands... Katsuki Bakugou Explosion palm My Heor Academia.gif|...creating explosions ranging from small, palm-sized to big enough to decimate a city block. EP944_Turtonator_usando_coraza_trampa.png|Tortunator (Pokémon) using "Shell Trap" to detonate his shell upon something make physical contact with it. Yoshikage Kira.gif|Yoshikage Kira's (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Killer Queen can turn anything or anyone into a bomb simply by touch. Videos Key & Peele LA Vice|A cop (Key and Peele) can cause explosions by saying "no". Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Inducement Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Destruction Category:Common Powers Category:Explosion-based Powers